shrekadventuresfandomcom-20200216-history
Dahlia
Dahlia (Also known as Dayu) is Deker's wife and one of the characters from Power Rangers Samurai. She is a human/Nighlok and one of Master Xandred's two followers, working to bring the Netherworld onto Earth by flooding the Sanzu River. Dayu had many powers and abilities such as, mouth blasts, super speed, basic teleportation it was seen when she was battling Mia, Dayu is also capable of creatings from Earth to the Netherworld. Background Prior to her service to Xandred, Dayu was once a woman named Dahlia, recently married to the man known as Deker. On the night of their wedding, the two presented each other with gifts; a Katana for Deker and a decorated guitar for Dahlia. Sometime in the night, a fire broke out in their home while Dahlia and presumably Deker were asleep, when Dahlia woke to find their bedroom burning, Deker was nowhere to be found. The couple managed to escape the house, but Deker was severely injured. In a moment of desperation she called out for help and summoned the "King of the Nighlok's" (later revealed to be Serrator). Serrator agreed to save Deker, but at the expense of Dahlia's humanity. She agreed to his terms and was tricked soon thereafter, Serrator turned them both into Nighloks and wiped Deker of his memory. Upon Deker's revival and immediate transformation into his Nighlok half, he vanished, leaving Dahlia behind. She then was transformed into her current Nighlok form of Dayu. Powers and abilities Strength; Dayu may not be the strongest Nighlock but she was easily able to overpower Mia in a duel. *Durability; Multiple hits from Mia's Spin Sword were easily shrugged off. *Steam Blasts; Dayu can fire white steam from her mouth to damage her enemies severely. *Netherworld Transportation; Dayu can move from earth to the Netherworld and vice versa by vanishing inside of gaps between our world and the Nighlock from. *Super Speed; Dayu can dash around at high speeds. She usually uses this in conjunction with her harmonium. Relationships Deker Deker is married to Dahlia. Mac Grimborn Dayu was impressed by Mac's mad skills and physical prowess in battle. She eventually dueled him. He felt bad for what Serrator did to her and Deker. Jasiri Dayu glared at Jasiri and revealed to have a history with hyenas. Twilight Sparkle Dayu learns of Twilight's love for Mac. Arsenal *Dayu's Harmonium *Dayu's Dagger Dayu plays her harmonium to play sad tunes and uses her dagger Serrator gave her. Friends/Allies * Mac Grimborn Trivia *She is married to Deker. *According to Octoroo, her Harmonium was the only thing she cared about. *She loves her Furry Wart friends. *As Dahlia, she is played by Rugan Bu Bray and is voiced by Kate Elliot as Dayu. *Mac and Dayu will have a duel. *In The Sealing Symbol (), Mac will save Dayu and turn her back into human. Category:Half-humans Category:Female Characters Category:Characters who hail from the Power Rangers Universe Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Wives Category:Heroines Category:Sacrificed characters Category:TV show Characters Category:Power Rangers characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Reformed characters Category:Shrek's Adventure allies Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney Characters Category:Married characters Category:Nighloks Category:Characters who were evil because of another villain Category:Caring Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Warriors Category:Tragic characters Category:Generals Category:Musicians Category:Power Rangers Samurai Characters Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:Non-Disney Heroines Category:Compassionate characters Category:Duelists Category:Characters voiced by Kate Elliot Category:Caring characters Category:Remorseful characters Category:Half-Nighloks